rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaune Arc
Jaune Arc is a character in the world of RWBY and leader of Team JNPR. His weapon is a sword and a sheath that is a collapsible shield handed down in his family from his great-great-grandfather, who fought in The War. He first appears in the first episode, throwing up in the airship and earning his temporary nickname, "Vomit Boy," from Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. Appearance Jaune is a teenage boy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, and black shoes. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, and one has a small pouch on it. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with white fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped on his left waist in a sheath that also doubles as a collapsible shield. He sleeps in blue full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers. Personality Jaune is not exactly the most suave individual in Beacon, though he does try very hard to portray himself as such. He is a fairly kindhearted person and means well, as shown when he helps Ruby up after the students’ arrival at Beacon. When asked why, he simply noted that it seemed like a good opportunity to make a new friend. From that simple gesture towards Ruby, Jaune can immediately be seen as an outgoing person; however, his outgoing nature can get a little out of hand and backfire. He tends to come off as a bit of a womanizer in his attempts to get Weiss' attention based on a small, sarcastic remark that she made about him in the amphitheater on the first day. In addition to Weiss, he also goes after Pyrrha and eventually his advances become troubling enough to Weiss that she asks Pyrrha to help her out of the situation. Pyrrha then proceeds to spear Jaune to the wall by his jacket. These attempts to get the two girls' attention are just a front, however. Jaune seems to have some insecurity especially concerning his weapon and its connection to his grandfather. He is clearly impressed by Ruby's Crescent Rose and seems ever so hesitant in displaying his own set of weapons for her to see. This anxiety can be seen in his fumbling to get his shield open and closed. He also does not seem to be very proud of having a weapon given to him rather than earning it on his own when he refers to his weapons as a simple "hand-me-down" instead of a "family heirloom." This insecurity, as well as his willingness to do dishonest actions, is confirmed in Jaunedice, Pt.2 , where it is revealed that Jaune, in an attempt to live up to his past family lineage of warriors and heroes, had aquired fake transcripts to get his acceptance into Beacon. Not having been formally trained as the others have, he feels that he does not deserve to be there and is tired of becoming 'the lovable idiot stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives'. He in turn views himself accepting help from others as a weakness, rejecting Pyrrha's offer of help and isolating himself. As of Jaunedice, Jaune is shown to be headstrong when even out-matched against a stronger fighter like Cardin. His insecurity continues regarding Cardin's bullying, with Jaune trying to laugh it off as being a few practical jokes, when in reality he was shown to be both angered and saddened by the bullying. Abilities It is stated by Pyrrha in "The Emerald Forest" that Jaune has a lot of Aura. He has so far been shown to use this unlocked ability to quickly heal a small cut on his cheek, an ability which may not be common, as Weiss wasn't able to use it in the "White" Trailer. Besides this, Jaune had yet to show any other particular skill. Instead, he is shown to be rather clumsy, stumbling in comparison to the agile movement of other students. However, Glynda Goodwitch did imply that Jaune had an impressive transcript in "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2." It was later revealed that Jaune faked his transcript in order to get into Beacon. In "Players and Pieces ", Jaune shows remarkable leadership skills, quickly grasping the tactical situation, forming the plan and coordinating its implementation, thus bringing down the Death Stalker. He was also capable enough with his shield to block the Death Stalker's strikes together with Pyrrha, which means he might have proficient defensive skills. He has some measure of physical strength, as he was able to block a presumably powerful strike from the Death Stalker with his shield without getting injured, which can also contribute to how durable his shield is. Despite his leadership skills, defensive and physical strength, Jaune seems to lack offensive abilities, as he was easily beaten by Cardin Winchester in their match. However, Jaune's defensive abilities seem to be higher than his offensive, since he was able to slightly block a hit from Cardin, although he was easily disarmed from his shield during the fight. In his studies, Jaune has been shown to be unable to pay attention in class, to the point that he falls asleep and gives ridiculous answers when caught off guard by questions. Trivia *Jaune's name is a reference to Jeanne d'Arc (Joan of Arc), a medieval French war heroine and martyr. *"Jaune" is the French word for yellow. *His symbol, a yellow, double crescent moon, could be a reference to his voice actor and RWBY writer Miles Luna, whose last name is Latin for "Moon." **At the same time, it alludes to his surname, Arc. *It's possible that the statue that Jaune stares at in the opening sequence may be his great-great grandfather, or another one of his relatives. **This also could be an allusion to his lack of self confidence as a leader implying that he may feel weak, or undeserving, to as compared to the warriors who fought to secure their lives and world. *When frightened, Jaune has a very high pitched scream. It was enough for Yang to mistake it for a girl's scream. *Jaune has currently appeared in more episodes then any other character in the series and is also the only character who has appeared in every episode. *Jaune Arc gets constantly harassed and bullied by Cardin Winchester. Joan of Arc was sentenced to being burned at stake by Henry Beaufort, AKA the Bishop of Winchester, who was also a Cardinal. *Jaune was the first member of team JNPR to be introduced in the series. *Jaune's father, grandfather, and great grandfather were all heroes and Huntsmen. *It is revealed in Episode 12 that Jaune faked his transcript in order to get into Beacon. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team JNPR Category:Aura User Category:Protagonists